We have continued our investigation of how cells in the visual pathways in the primate reduce the sensory stimulation resulting from their own rapid or saccadic eye movements. Cells in the superior colliculus of the monkey have previously been shown to receive an input parallel to the occurrence of saccadic eye movements which reduced their response to the stimulation occurring during saccades. One likely source of this corollary discharge is the frontal eye field area of frontal cortex. To test this hypothesis we recorded activity of cells in the superior colliculus of monkeys with intact and ablated frontal cortex. Cells which show the effect of a corollary dishcarge were encountered just as frequently in monkeys with and without frontal eye field lesions. The frontal cortex cannot, therefore, be the sole source of a corollary discharge to the colliculus of the primate.